Paraíso
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Cuando era un niño soñaba con un mundo en el que todo fuese maravilloso, pero la realidad es muy diferente a la fantasía, así que cree mi Paraíso. Tweek Pov. Drabble


Todos los personajes de la serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.

* * *

><p><strong>Paraíso<strong>

**Tweek POV**

Cuando era un niño soñaba con un mundo en el que todo fuese maravilloso, pero la realidad es muy diferente a la fantasía, mis padres siempre trataban de que me olvidara de mis sueños, pero con las medicinas que me obligaban tomar ellos y el doctor… yo creaba mi **Paraíso**.

Cada vez que me dejaba envolver en las diferentes reacciones que hacían los diferentes medicamentos en mí, sentía que podía lograr lo imposible, era feliz en mi paraíso, pero había algo que le faltaba a mi querido paraíso y eso era _amor_.

Jamás logré encontrar a ese amante que me faltaba en mi paraíso, lo encontré dos años después. Cuando mis padres me enviaron a un centro de rehabilitación para curar mi adicción a los medicamentos.

Odiaba la realidad. Amaba la fantasía.

En una de esas tantas tardes en las que mis padres me dejaban en el salón en dónde mis compañeros adictos esperaban con ansiedad a nuestro 'curador' me dejaron sentado en un pupitre, a lado mío estaba un chico de cabello café, portaba un suéter color rojo, el estaba aquí por su extraña adicción a los tacos. Del otro lado se encontraba un chico de cabello negro como la noche, portaba un suéter color ¿celeste? , el color de aquél suéter podría ser celeste o color cielo, no importaba mucho en realidad, él se encontraba aquí por su extraña adicción a todo lo que abarcaba la ciencia ficción, parece que él y yo compartíamos eso: vivíamos en nuestro paraíso, en nuestra propia demencia.

Los nombres de mis dos compañeros eran Clyde Donovan y Kevin Stoley. Varias veces los había visto en los pasillos devorándose a besos. Sentía envidia por aquél par, yo todavía no encontraba a ese chico… a ese amante que faltaba en mi paraíso.

En esa tarde nuestro 'curador' había traído consigo a un chico nuevo, su nombre era Craig Tucker.

Con sólo verlo supe que él era el amante que le faltaba a mi paraíso, escuche con atención su presentación.

Craig Tucker, veintidós años de edad -dos años mayor que yo-, adicción a todo tipo de drogas desde marihuana hasta éxtasis. Ha estado en la correccional para menores -ese era mi chico- .

Se sentó atrás mío y el 'curador' comenzó con sus clases de siempre, en el trascurso de la clase me había mandado un papel que decía con una… excelente caligrafía 'Me gusta tu cabello ¿cómo te llamas?' tomé mi lápiz y comencé a escribir debajo dónde él antes había escribido. 'Mi nombre es Tweek Tweak' pero, en el momento en que le iba a entregar el papel, puso su rostro cerca de mi cuello, pude sentir como aspiraba mi aroma que era una extraña combinación de olor a pastillas y a café. Creando un olor bastante extraño.

-¿Así que te llamas Tweek?- me susurraba en el oído haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

-Así es, mi nombre es Tweek ¿bastante tonto?- respondí mientras observaba como el maestro salía del aula ya que había respondido a una llamada de su celular.

-No lo es Tweek, es un nombre bastante ¿curioso?- decía al momento de alejarse del pequeño espacio de mi cuello, se levanta y me toma de mi vieja camisa verde mal abotonada haciendo que me levanté, me lleva casi a arrastras hasta el último pupitre en dónde él se sienta y me sienta a mi sobre sus piernas.

-Me encanta tu nombre y ¿sabes? También me gusta que tengas así tu camisa, dejas mucho a la imaginación-al momento de decirme aquellas palabras comienza acariciarme por encima de mis ropas, podía sentir su erección sobre mi culo, un bulto que ya estaba lo suficientemente duro, en ese momento vuelve a entrar el 'curador' y comienza a llamarnos la atención, Craig me aleja de él, pero antes de que el vuelva a su asiento… me roba mi primer beso… un casto beso nada más…

-Terminaremos esto a la hora del jodido receso, te espero en los baños.

Y con sólo pronunciar aquellas atrevidas palabras, sonrió.

Mi paraíso esta completo. Sólo faltaba Craig Tucker para que el rompecabezas estuviese completo.

_The End_

* * *

><p>NA: Este pequeño drabble es para Gabii16 por su cumpleaños (lo sé, todavía faltan quince días) pero, ya en clases no sabía si podría hacerte un regalo, así que mejor me adelante :)  
>Espero que les haya gustado este pequeñísimo drabble, que al final se puso HOT, pero como hay lectoras menores de edad ¿no les gusta el Lemmon?<p>

Shinigami Out.


End file.
